


A FOOD GROUP ALL THEIR OWN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the Drabble Queen!</p>
<p>What was Dean's reaction when he heard that Hostess was going out of business? Not pretty!</p>
<p>                                                              ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	A FOOD GROUP ALL THEIR OWN

Sam lifted a big plastic garbage bag out the car. “What’s this?” 

“Nothing!” Dean made a frantic grab for it. “Give it back!” 

Sam dangled it teasingly out of his brother’s reach. “You want it back? Gonna hafta jump for it!” Laughing, he opened the bag and looked inside. His eyes went wide. “What the – “ 

Dean jerked the bag away, an embarrassed look on his face.

“Uh, Dean,” Sam said cautiously. “What’s with all the Twinkies?”

Dean hemmed and hawed for a few seconds, then mumbled something incomprehensible.

“What? What was that?”

Dean groaned, then, face red, said, “HostesswentoutofbusinessandIhadtostockup!”


End file.
